Hiding My Heart Away
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Un encuentro transforma aquel que era el peor día de la vida de Edward Cullen. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidas, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Hiding My Heart Away - Adele**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Hiding My Heart Away**

 **.**

No necesitaba cerrar los ojos o hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo para recordar aquel día. Para acordarme de la morena con rostro en forma de corazón y los ojos más profundos que vi en toda mi vida, que trajo un poco de luz al día que, por una ironía del destino, debía olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. La morena que, hace exactos seis meses, le dio a mi vida un giro de 180° y me trajo hasta aquí, de regreso a mi casa, a mi familia y a todo aquello que por tanto tiempo renegué.

.

 _This is how the story went_

 _I met someone by accident,_

 _That blew me away_

 _That blew me away_

 _It was in the darkest of my days_

 _When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

 _And buried them away_

 _You buried them away_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You'll disappear one day_

 _So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _._

Miraba hacia la botella a la mitad de whisky en mi mano y me preguntaba cuándo todo había comenzado a desmoronarse en mi cabeza. Por alguna estúpida convención de sociedad, ese sería el día más feliz de mi vida, pero estaba mostrándose como el peor de todos. O el segundo peor, comparado con aquella mañana lluviosa de hace tres años. La mirada de decepción de mi padre y de mis dos hermanos, y el llanto de mi madre nunca me permitirían olvidar aquel viernes, por más que intentara convencerme de lo contrario.

Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos y lamentaciones que no me di cuenta de la presencia de ellas cerca al lugar donde me encontraba sentado, de traje, bajo un árbol cualquiera en el Hyde Park, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y una botella por la mitad en una de mis manos. Solo sentí cuando algo golpeó mi mano, regando el líquido amargo sobre mí. ¿Qué era eso, el día en el que todo salía mal en la vida de Edward Cullen?

Alcé mi rostro a tiempo de ver a una niñita de no más de dos años, mirando de mí a pelota que se alejaba rodando por la hierba, con una carita desconfiada, la frente arrugada y los ojitos medio cerrados como si no supiese bien qué hacer. Era linda, con el cabello castaño cayendo en risos por su rostro y la piel blanca, donde sus ojos chocolate destacaban, vestida con un vestidito lila que dejaba parte de sus regordetas piernas a la vista. Y por más desastroso que el día estuviera, pude sentir a mis labios intentando arrancar la primera sonrisa genuina desde que me levanté esa mañana.

―¡Ay, Sophia, mira lo que hiciste! ― dijo una chica, acercándose, haciendo que la niña se girara asustada y perdiera el equilibrio durante el movimiento. Habría caído sentada en medio del pasto si no hubiese extendido mis brazos para sostenerla.

No podía negar que la mujer, que ahora estaba arrodillada frente a mí, mirando de mí a la pequeña que ahora abría una inmensa sonrisa ―mostrando sus hoyuelos― era la madre de la pequeña. Podía ver claramente de dónde la niña había heredado su belleza.

―Solo mira tú pantalón, está todo mojado ―dijo, dándome una sonrisa tímida antes de mirar hacia la botella tirada a mi lado y regresar su mirada a mí, levemente con desconfianza―. No te preocupes, voy a comprar otra botella para ti, a pesar de creer que no deberías estar bebiendo tan temprano ―prácticamente susurró la última parte, como si no fuera para que yo la escuchara―. Ven, Sophia ―dijo levantándose antes de alzar a la pequeña en su regazo y girarse nuevamente hacia mí―. Por favor, espera aquí, no demoro.

―Hey… Espera ―dije, colocándome en pié y corriendo para alcanzarlas―. No necesitas hacer eso. Ya debo estar yéndome a casa. Al fin de cuentas tienes razón, no debo estar bebiendo tan temprano. A pesar de que, en mi defensa, me gustaría decir que aún no he dormido, entonces para mí aún es ayer.

Medio sonrió, pero pareció cambiar de idea en medio del camino, regresando a mirarme una vez más―. Disculpa, no tengo nada que ver con tu vida, no debí haber dicho aquello.

―No te preocupes. Quién sabe, si escuchara más a las personas no cometería tantas estupideces ―me vi hablando, sin saber bien el porqué de haber expresado ese pensamiento―. Por cierto… me llamo Edward ―dije, extendiendo mi mano.

―Eh… Isabella, pero, por favor, llámame Bella. Y la muñequita que causó todo este estrago es Sophia.

Al ver que la madre hablaba de ella, la pequeña niña se giró, sonriendo una vez más. Y me vi pensando en cómo hasta hace muy poco tiempo estaba loco por tener un hijo, pero hasta ese sueño Tanya lo había sacado de mí, convenciéndome que un niño solo dificultaría nuestras vidas. Ese pensamiento me hizo cerrar los puños a mis costados, al mismo tiempo en que sentía la rabia consumiendo todo mi cuerpo. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_ Pensé mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Pero la sensación de una mano calentita acariciando mis puños me hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente, solo para encontrarme de frente con aquella mirada profunda una vez más. Era como si Sophia supiera que solo necesitaba de alguien a quien realmente le importara. Hace tanto tiempo que no sabía qué era eso…

―Gracias princesa ―dije, tomando su pequeña mano y depositando un beso ahí, arrancándole una pequeña carcajada.

―A ella parece que le gustas ―dijo Bella, observando nuestra interacción.

―Es una nena linda.

―En ese punto tengo que concordar ―dijo, apartando unos mechones que insistían en caer por la frente de la niña.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió sobre nosotros, interrumpido apenas por las risas de Sophia, que parecía divertirse viendo a los pájaros sobre los árboles.

―Bien, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te compre otra botella? No me cuesta nada…

―No, está bien, no es necesario.

―Ok, entonces, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Dile adiós al joven, Sophia.

―Ow ―dijo ella, girándose y mostrándome sus hoyuelos una vez más. Sacando risas mías y de su madre.

―Chao, princesa. Chao, Bella.

Sophia continuaba girando su rostro, mirándome mientras las dos se alejaban. Y antes de que lograra entender qué estaba haciendo, ya estaba corriendo detrás de ellas.

―Eh… ¡Bella, espera! ¿Será que puedo invitarte a un café?

Pareció un poco sorprendida con la invitación, mirándome por algunos instantes antes de mirar la hora en el reloj y, finalmente, asentir con la cabeza.

―Está bien, ¿pero podría ser en _Kings Cross_? Necesito tomar el próximo tren hacia Leeds ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

 _Dropped you off at the train station_

 _And put a kiss on top of your head_

 _I watched you wave_

 _I watched you wave_

 _Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

 _Neon lights and waiting papers_

 _That I call home_

 _I call it home_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You'll disappear one day_

 _So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _._

―Y entonces me vi embarazada, sola y sin trabajo. Fue difícil al principio, pero terminé descubriéndome más fuerte de lo que suponía que era. Y claro que hay momentos en el que siento me hace falta tener a alguien para que me ayude con Sophia, pera enorgullecerse conmigo, pero creo que las relaciones están sobrevaloradas. Es bueno tener a alguien para compartir las cosas, pero creo que somos totalmente capaces de estar así como estamos. No soy una persona sola por no tener marido. Estoy mucho mejor sin el papá de ella de lo que estaría si estuviese a mi lado. Aprendí eso de la peor manera posible, pero finalmente… aprendí, y hoy mi corazón no está abierto para cualquiera. Esto lo dijeron en una película, sin embargo es muy cierto: "Ese concepto es absurdo. ¡La idea de que solo podemos estar completos con otra persona es terrible!* ―dijo Bella, tomando un largo trago de café que el mesero acababa de traer.

Optamos por irnos caminando hasta la estación, luego de terminar con nuestro café. La distancia no era mucha, y así podíamos aprovechar el agradable clima que hacía en la capital inglesa y conversaríamos un poco más, lo que se mostró ser algo extremadamente fácil entre nosotros. Sophia apuntaba hacia los autobuses, hacia los barcos del Támesis y, a veces, aplaudía como si quisiera llamar nuestra atención hacia ella, cuando estábamos demasiado concentrados en nosotros mismos.

Estaba a punto de comentar cuán estúpido debió ser el tipo para dejarla abandonada y por nunca haber querido ver aquella sonrisa todavía sin dientes que hacía a mi corazón hincharse en mi pecho, cuando su celular sonó. No quería ponerle atención a la conversa, entonces me giré hacia Sophia, haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita. Pero fue imposible no oír parte de lo que hablaba.

―No mamá, aún estoy en Londres.

…

―Conocí a un chico en el parque mientras paseaba con Sophia y estoy aquí, tomando un café en la estación. Debemos tomar el próximo tren.

…

―¡Mamá! ―prácticamente grito, haciendo que todos alrededor la miraran mientras sus mejillas asumían un todo rosa.

…

―Ya, ya… cuando tome el tren te llamo avisando.

…

―Era mi mamá ―dijo Bella, guardando su celular en el bolsillo―. Ella tiende a preocuparse cuando vengo a Londres sola con Sophia.

―¿Encontró mal que estuvieras sola conmigo?

―¿Mi mamá? Ah, no… ella sabe que me se cuidar.

―¿Puedo preguntarte entonces qué te dijo que te dejó así, tan sonrojada?

―¿Puedo preguntarte qué sucedió para que tu hayas estado bebiendo solo en el parque, corriendo el riesgo de ser apresado? ―preguntó mientras fingía arreglar algo en la ropa de la pequeña niña a su lado, como si estuviese avergonzada.

―Me iba a casar hoy ―dije, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor del chocolate caliente llenar mi cuerpo―: estaba completamente ciego por ella. Nos conocimos en la facultad y luego estábamos compartiendo más que información sobre las materias que teníamos en común.

Bella me miraba con atención genuina, como si realmente estuviese interesada en aquello, mientras Sophia se divertía desmoronando los _scones_ que habíamos pedido.

«En la navidad de hace tres años, la llevé a mi casa para presentarla a mis padres y hermanos, y no necesitó ni de 24 horas completas para que a ellos no les agradara. Solo sabía hablar de cuán grande era la casa, los dos carros en el garaje, las obras de arte de mi mamá… y mi papá intentó alertarme, diciéndome que era una oportunista, pero no lo escuché. Hasta que mi hermana apareció en la escalera, arrastrando a Tanya por los cabellos, armando un escándalo, diciendo que la había encontrado encima de su marido. ―Me detuve, tomando un sorbo más de chocolate, sintiendo a mis ojos ardiendo mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellas orbes chocolate que parecían incendiarme. Aquella imagen aún estaba muy viva en mi memoria.

―¿Y qué dijo ella? ―preguntó Bella, intentando darme fuerzas para continuar.

―La llevé al jardín para pedirle explicaciones y dijo que todo no pasaba de un malentendido. Que estaba oscuro cuando entró al cuarto y que creía que ese era mi cuarto, y que era yo acostado ahí. Claro que fui el único idiota que caí en sus explicaciones. Continuamos ahí, pero no había ya ánimos para la Navidad. Al día siguiente, después de una nueva discusión, esta vez con mi cuñada, Tanya entró al cuarto bufando y me dio a escoger. O ella o mi familia.

―Oh Dios mío, Edward, no me digas que… ―dijo Bella con la mano en la boca, pareciendo horrorizada con lo que le acababa de contar.

―La dejé arreglando las maletas y fui hasta la oficina de papá, a reclamar la parte de la herencia que mi abuelo me había dejado. Poco después de que mi papá me hiciera un cheque dejé la casa bajo las miradas reprobatorias de mis hermanos y del llanto de mi madre, sin mirar atrás.

Podía sentir a las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo las detuve empapar mi rostro. Años de culpa, tristeza y la nostalgia invadiéndome y, esta vez, no tenía por qué hacerme el fuerte. De pronto, sentí dos manitas en rodilla y, al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, vi que Sophia había salido de los brazos de su madre y me extendía sus bracitos. Así que atendí a su pedido silencioso, ella pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo apretado, dejándome aún más emocionado.

―¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella? ―preguntó Bella, viendo que estaba más calmado.

―Anoche, al salir de mi despedida de soltero, decidí sorprenderla e ir hasta su casa. Me había dicho que no iba a hacer nada y no se había mostrado muy feliz con la idea de que saliera con los tipos de mi oficina. Quería tener la seguridad de que todo estaba realmente bien entre nosotros y quería mostrarle que no había hecho nada malo. Pero no necesité dar más que dos pasos en el corredor para oír los gemidos que venían de su cuarto. No quería creer en mis ojos al abrir la puerta del cuarto. Ella estaba en la cama, con uno de los gerentes de la oficina de arquitectos donde ella trabaja y, por la manera cómo gemía y se tocaban, esa no era la primera vez ―dije, golpeando mi mano en la mesa, haciendo que Sophia alzara la cabeza, mirándome con la frente fruncida.

―Lo siento mucho, Edward. Pero volviendo a aquello que te dije antes. Por esa idea de que debemos tener a alguien, que debemos encontrar un amor, acabamos cegándonos hacia lo que está a nuestro alrededor. Todas las señales estaban delante de tus ojos, pero te reusaste a verlas. Porque al hacerlo, tenías que admitir tus errores y por eso quedarías solo nuevamente.

―Sí, lo sé. Tal vez estés en lo cierto. Pero siempre fui del tipo que se tira de cabeza en cualquier cosa, y en las relaciones nuca fue diferente. Por eso tal vez siempre me lastimé tanto al darme cuenta que mis novias no se comprometían tanto como yo.

―Ahí está tu error. No podemos hacer algo esperando que el otro nos pague con la misma moneda. No podemos esperar amor incondicional, Edward. Eso solo nuestra familia nos da, y rechazaste eso sin pensarlo dos veces.

―"Tenía un mejor concepto de mí, ¿sabes? Quería encontrar eso aunque pasara por encima de mi honestidad. En ese momento, creí que quien yo era, de donde venía, nada de eso tenía importancia." ** Quería vivir, ser esa persona que ella me motivaba a ser. No me daba cuenta cuán egoísta y manipulable era ese Edward. Hasta en los momentos en que me detenía con los recuerdos, aún en toda mi arrogancia, encontraba una manera de apartarlos.

―Los recuerdos son muy buenos si la gente sabe lidiar con el pasado.

―Es una gran verdad.

―De nada ―dijo riendo, intentando claramente hacerme sonreír. Sophia pesaba en mi regazo, señal de que se había dormido.

El celular de Bella sonó, indicando que faltaba poco tiempo para su partida. Pagué por nuestro café y fuimos caminando a pasos lentos, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta la plataforma de donde el tren hacia Leeds saldría. Sintiendo a mi corazón pesado, dejé un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pequeña, dormida como un ángel en mis brazos, antes de entregarla de vuelta a la morena frente a mí.

―¿Sabes lo que creo, Edward? ―preguntó, girándose en la puerta del vagón y mirándome con intensidad―. Creo que debes dar el primer paso. ¿Sabes? Buscar a tu familia nuevamente, contarles todo esto a ellos, mostrarles que aprendiste la lección y pedir perdón por todo el sufrimiento que les causaste. Por más que crea que siempre herimos a las personas por desear andar con nuestras propias piernas. Hace parte de la vida. Pero puedo apostar que todos los días, tu mamá y papá, miran hacia la puerta, esperando por el momento en que el hijo pródigo regrese.

―No lo sé… los lastimé demasiado.

―Claro que sí, Edward, y cada día que continúas lejos los lastimas un poco más. Pruébalo. Ya perdiste todo, cualquier cosa que venga de regreso es ganancia.

―Gracias, Bella ―dije abrazándola y depositando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

―¿Por qué?

―Por haberme abierto los ojos y por haber transformado este horrible día en uno de aquellos que estará para siempre en mi memoria.

Solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse nuevamente, buscando su lugar. Permanecí parado cerca de la ventana de su compartimiento hasta que el tren comenzó a andar, lentamente, agitando mi mano hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Todavía permanecí parado ahí por un buen tiempo, repasando todos los eventos de ese día, todas sus palabras, hasta tomar la decisión que mi corazón había tomado incluso antes que mi razón se diera cuenta. Atravesé corriendo la plataforma, sorteando a los pasajeros que buscaban sus caminos, entré a la sala principal de la estación y caminé hasta estar delante de uno de los taquilleros.

―¿A qué hora sale el próximo tren a Newcastle?

―Dentro de 30 minutos.

―Quiero un tiquete.

.

 _I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

 _I'm going back to where I started_

 _The morning rain_

 _The morning rain_

 _Now though I wish that you were here_

 _That same old road that brought me here_

 _Is calling me home_

 _Is calling me home_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You'll disappear one day_

 _So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _And I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _._

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado mirando a la nada, Edward? ―mi hermana Alice preguntó, sentándose a mi lado con una expresión desconfiada.

Diferente de mis padres, que me recibieron de vuelta como si aquellos tres años no hubiesen existido, Alice y Emmett se mostraron más reacios. Ellos parecían temer que decepcionara a nuestros padres una vez más. Se encargaron de hacerme sentir culpable por el estado casi vegetativo en que nuestra madre quedó los primeros meses, y sabía que esa sería solo una más de las culpas que cargaría para siempre. Así como el haber dejado que Bella y Sophia tomaran ese tren sin al menos pedir su teléfono o cualquier otra cosa.

―Nada, Ali, solo pensando en que iré a Ledds el fin de semana.

―¿Leeds? ¿Qué tienes que hacer allá?

―Realmente no lo sé. Pero espero sea un reinicio.

* * *

 *** y ** Hacen parte de la película: Antes del Atardecer.**

 **. La canción que aparece en mitad del capítulo es de Adele, colocaré el link y traducción en el grupo de Facebook.**

* * *

 **Obrigada demais, Taty.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Este fic estaba pensado como OS, sin embargo, hay un bonus y dos outtake, los publicaré pasando una semana.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

 **Tengo un grupo en Facebook, invitación abierta a quien desee unirse. Link en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	2. Bónus

**Hola. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me encargo de traducir la historia.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **BONUS**

 **Edward's POV**

Podría pasar el resto de mis días como me encontraba en este domingo soleado, viendo a las dos mujeres de mi vida durmiendo a mi lado. Bella y Sophia continuaban tan lindas como aquel primer encuentro hace casi dos años. Mentira, Bella me parecía aún más linda ahora, que su embarazo era visible. Un regalo más que ella me proporcionaba. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de sonreír cada vez que pensaba cómo en un único día ellas fueron capaces de cambiar mi vida. Nunca sería capaz de agradecerles lo suficiente por eso.

Además, fue exactamente en un domingo como éste que salí de Newcastle rumbo a Leeds, bajo las miradas desconfiadas de mi familia, prometiendo explicar todo cuando regresara. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, por dónde empezar a buscar, nada… pero necesitaba volver a ver a Bella, contarle que seguí su consejo y que, como ella había dicho, mis papás me recibieron de regreso con los brazos abiertos, como si nunca los hubiese lastimado.

La ciudad era enorme y tardé tres días en encontrarlas. Confieso que ya estaba a punto de rendirme, creyendo que simplemente no era para ser. Pero también, cuando la encontré, era como si mi corazón hubiera encontrado exactamente lo que pasó años buscando. La escena era simplemente apasionante. Estaba sentado en un banco, en una de las muchas plazas de la ciudad, como había hecho algunos días antes, observando a los niños jugar, esperando encontrar a Sophia en algún momento. Y entones ella apareció, con sus hoyuelos prominentes debido la enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría, un poco torpe, detrás de un labrador negro que parecía divertirse tanto como la pequeña niña. Un poco más atrás, jadeante, venía Bella, intentando acompañar el ritmo del juego y sentí a una sonrisa formarse inmediatamente en mi rostro mientras acompañaba a las tres corredoras por la plaza. Un lado mío quería acercarse y ver cómo reaccionaban a mi presencia, mientras otro quería sólo quedarse observándolas en su burbuja, divirtiéndose juntas.

No tardó mucho para que su mirada se conectara con la mía y, entonces, pude ver una expresión confusa pasar por su rostro antes de que una pequeña sonrisa jugara en sus labios mientras se agachaba, cuchicheando algo al oído de Sophia que inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, mirando alrededor hasta que sus ojitos también estuvieron atrapados en los míos. Y, al contrario de estar tímida como imaginé que estaría, la pequeña niña dejó a su madre y al perrito atrás, corriendo en mi dirección hasta estar en mis brazos, sonriendo ampliamente.

― _Uard ―_ dijo, colocando los bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

―Hola princesa, te extrañé.

Ella no necesitaba decir nada, la fuerza con la que sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi me mostraba que, aun siendo una niña, ella sentía lo mismo.

―Hola ―dijo Bella, acercándose, trayendo al perrito de su correa―. No esperaba verte de nuevo.

―¿Eso es bueno o malo? ―pregunté, aun sintiéndome un poco inseguro.

―Si quieres saber si es bueno verte de nuevo, sí, lo es. La verdad, estuve en Londres la semana pasada, caminando por Hyde Park, esperando encontrarme contigo en algún momento, pero como lo sabes, no pasó ―dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia abajo.

―¿Estuviste buscándome? ―pregunté, sin conseguir contener la euforia―. Estoy feliz de saberlo, pero nunca me hubieras encontrado en Londres.

―¿Ya no vives ahí?

―Regresé a Newcastle ese mismo día, siguiendo el consejo que cierta morena me dio ―dije, guiñando en su dirección.

Ella sonrió y pude ver algo parecido al orgullo en sus ojos.

―Mamá, tengo sed ―Sophia reclamó de pronto, interrumpiendo nuestro intercambio de miradas y haciéndonos percibir que estábamos ahí, parados hace un buen tiempo.

―¿Podemos ir a algún lugar? ―pregunté. No había viajado y caminado tanto para despedirme así, tan rápido.

―Claro ―dijo Bella, cargando a Sophia en su regazo―. Solo necesito pasar a casa para dejar a Luna.

.

.

.

Aquel café se volvió nuestro punto de encuentro. Infelizmente llegó el momento en que necesité regresar a casa, al fin de cuentas, debía volver a trabajar, pero todos los viernes por la noche agarraba un tren hacia Leeds, regresando a Newcastle el domingo, sintiendo que mi corazón se apretaba durante todo el camino al recordar el llanto de Sophia en la estación. No era fácil despedirme de las dos morenas.

Como en el primer encuentro de aquella mañana en Londres, la conversa entre Bella y yo fluía con facilidad y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más y más el uno del otro. Después supe que su padre era jefe de policía y su mamá profesora, y que a pesar de las dificultades, los dos hacían todo por Sophia.

Eran ellos quienes se quedaban con la pequeña niña cuando Bella y yo necesitábamos de un poco más de privacidad, pero generalmente era el primero en extrañar a la pequeña corriendo y parloteando a nuestro alrededor.

En Navidad decidí que era la hora de presentar a Bella y Sophia a mi familia. Y tal vez fue ese momento en que la ficha calló y me di cuenta cuán idiota fui. Simplemente no podía contenerme para presentarle a mi familia a las dos razones por las cuales volvía a tener una Navidad de verdad. Me sentía orgulloso de las dos, pero un orgullo diferente del que sentí cuando llevé a Tanya a esa misma casa. Esa vez solo quería exhibirla, quería que los otros admiraran a mi bella novia. Pero ahora no, necesitaba que ellos hicieran parte de aquello. Aquel Edward compartiendo una Navidad con su familia no existiría si no fuese por ellas.

A pesar del nerviosismo de Bella, mi familia pronto se rindió a su encanto y ella podría no saberlo, pero mi mamá la adoraría de cualquier manera, solo por el hecho de haberme abierto los ojos, como ella acostumbraba a decir. Pero más que todo, fue Sophia quien se robó la escena, con su sonrisa cautivadora y su manera cariñosa y abierta de ser. Su carita al ver los innumerables decoraciones en la sala y el montón de regalos bajo el árbol hizo que cualquier cosa valiera la pena, y fue lo que me llevó a ver que Bella podría tener a alguien que se enorgulleciera de la pequeña junto con ella, como me dijo en nuestro primer encuentro. Ya estaba orgulloso.

Al ver a Alice, Rosalie y mi madre totalmente entretenidas jugando con la pequeña niña, mi corazón se infló y me sentí como un papá bobo, babeando por las gracias de su hija. Así como él pareció saltarse un latido al ver a Bella, mi papá y Emmett conversando como viejos conocidos.

―Hasta que finalmente acertaste una, Edward ―dijo Jasper, parándose a mi lado―. Es bueno finalmente tenerte de regreso.

―Es infinitamente mejor estar de regreso, Jazz. Puedes apostarlo.

Después de la cena, Alice subió con Bella para mostrarle el cuarto donde podría dejar a Sophia que, después de mucho jugar, finalmente se durmió y mi papá me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.

―¿Sabes, Edward? ―dijo él apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí―. Siempre esperé por el día en que volverías a ser esa persona que eres ahora. Aquel Edward enamorado, no solo por una bella chica, sino por la vida, por sus sueños e ideales. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Estabas cegado, pero en algún momento tenías que volver a ver. Bien, regresaste y pareces realmente cambiado. Tu regreso era todo lo que tu madre y yo más queríamos; sin embargo, no deseábamos que sufrieras tanto. Pero fue hoy precisamente, al verte junto con Bella, la manera cómo miras y cuidas de su hija, como si fuese tuya, es que pude ver cuánto mi hijo creció y se volvió realmente un hombre.

―Papá, yo…

―Gravitas alrededor de Bella de la misma manera como Emmett lo hace con Rose y Jasper con Alice, y eso solo me prueba cuánto tenemos que sortear caminos llenos de curvas y obstáculos para conseguir llegar, finalmente, al camino correcto. Solo ten cuidado hijo, para no terminar desviándote. Atrapa la oportunidad que la vida te está dando mientras puedas. Mereces ser feliz, Edward. Así como ella y, precisamente, esa linda chiquitina que a todos encantó esta noche. Es por eso que decidí darte un regalo más de Navidad este año.

Y diciendo eso abrió una de sus gavetas de la mesa, sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. No necesitaba preguntar o abrirla para saber de qué se trataba. Mi mamá había heredado el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a su abuela y que ahora reposaba en el dedo de Rosalie, pero también el de su madre, que se encontraba en esa caja y que siempre fue destinado a la mujer que yo escogiera para ser mi compañera. Felizmente mi papá no me lo entregó en aquella última Navidad que pasé ahí.

―Sabía que no era el momento ―dijo simplemente, como leyendo mis pensamiento.

―Gracias papá. Por todo. Voy a hacer lo correcto esta vez.

―Sé que sí, hijo mío. Sé que sí.

.

.

.

 **Bella's POV**

La vida tiene cosas extrañas. Hace un año y medio encontré a alguien por accidente y, convencida de lo que dije, en un momento de nuestra conversa ―la que parecía no tener fin―, que creía que las relaciones estaban sobrevaloradas y que no quería enamorarme. Ahora, aquí estaba yo, prácticamente la misma persona, sentada en la mecedora del balcón de mi casa, teniendo a Luna ―la labrador que me acompañaba desde el nacimiento de Sophia y que, así como yo, acompañaba cada detalle del crecimiento de mi niña―, acostada a mi lado. La diferencia es que una enorme sonrisa adorna mis labios mientras observo a mis dos amores corriendo por el jardín.

Luna acostumbraba a juntarse con ellos pero parecía estar consiente de mi condición y de cómo también me gustaría estar ahí, entonces solidariamente permaneció a mi lado. Mi enorme barriga no me permitía acompañar el ritmo de los dos y, además, el médico me recomendó tener cuidado ahora que Pietro podría nacer en cualquier momento.

Los grititos de Sophia me despertaron y mi corazón preció inflarse aún más al verla asegurada de las piernas, por Edward, que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Al levantarme para acercarme a los dos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude ver, en esas dos esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, que estaba tan feliz como yo. Se giró hacia Sophia nuevamente, cargándola en su regazo mientras me recibía también en su brazo, con un beso rápido, acercándose a mi oído para murmurar:

―Gracias.

No necesitaba decírmelo para que supiera el porqué de aquello. Mi vida no fue la única que cambió después de ese encuentro.

―¿Mamá? ―llamó Sophia, halando mi rostro por el mentón para que me girara en su dirección.

―Sí, mi amor.

―¿Cuándo mi hermanito va a poder jugar conmigo?

―Para jugar se va a demorar un poco, pero creo que lo vas a conocer hoy ―dije, sintiendo a mi ropa levemente mojada―. Edward, rompí fuente.

Casi tira a Sophia al suelo mientras corría de un lado a otro, pareciendo asustado.

―Amor, relájate ―dije, agarrando su mano―. Quien va a sentir todos los dolores soy yo. Ahora ve a llamar al médico, a nuestros padres y trae la llave del carro.

Pareciendo más aliviado apretó mi mano y depositó un beso en la frente de Sophia y otro en la mía. Ahí me di cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, las relaciones no estaban sobrevaloradas, y es que, hasta ese momento, hace un año y medio, no había encontrado a la persona correcta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, el bonus, antes de lo planeado, se han portado muy lindas y me han inspirado con sus comentarios :') muchas gracias por esos hermosos regalos, espero recibir muchos más de ellos jeje. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me ha encantado el recibimiento que ha tenido esta hermosa historia.**

 **Les comento que quedan dos Outtake y esta historia llegará a su fin. Como dicen por ahí, los mejores perfumes son los que vienen en frasco pequeño, y en creo que se aplica a este caso.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil; donde encontrarán portadas, imágenes y demás cosas ilustrativas de esta y de todas mis traducciones, así como fics míos; aparte, hay información de mis próximas traducciones. Las espero.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	3. Outtake I ― I Will Always Love You

**Hola. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me encargo de traducir la historia.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Love Song – The Cure**

* * *

 **Outtake I ― I Will Always Love You**

 **.**

Sophia estaba cabizbaja desde que regresamos del hospital hace poco más de una hora. A pesar de que Renée se ofreció a quedarse con ella para que pasara la noche con Bella y Pietro en el hospital, decidí regresar a casa. Durante todo el embarazo intentamos explicarle a la pequeña niña que la llegada de su hermano no iba a alterar nuestro tiempo juntos. Y claro que Pietro demandaría mucha atención, principalmente de Bella en los primero meses, pero prometimos no solo para Sophia, sino para nosotros mismos, que uno de los dos estaría siempre atento de la pequeña mientras el otro estaba con Pietro. Y, principalmente, que la incluiríamos en todo lo que fuese posible en la relación del día a día con su hermano.

Sabíamos que era imposible que ella no sintiera ninguna especie de celos, y eso quedó claro cuando después de ver a su hermano recién nacido en el regazo de su mamá, ella la miró muy seria y le preguntó: _¿No puede regresar a tu barriga, mamá?_ Haciendo que las enfermeras rieran, pero Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada llena de entendimiento.

No, las cosas no serían fáciles como en un truco mágico, pero debíamos facilitarlo al máximo posible y, para eso, debíamos darle seguridad a Sophia. Ella necesitaba estar segura de que Pietro no llegaba para dividirnos, pero si para hacernos crecer. Para traer aún más alegría y amor a nuestra pequeña familia.

―Hey, princesa… ―llamé, halándola levemente de su coleta, haciendo que sonriera un poco―. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que tu mamá no está y vemos alguna película comiendo palomitas en la cama?

Solo se encogió de hombros, pero mientras daba un suspiro preocupado y caminaba hasta la cocina para preparar palomitas, intentando pensar en qué hacer para que sacara fuera lo que estaba pasando en su cabecita, ella gritó:

―¿Puede ser la Bella y la _Betia_?

―Claro que sí, princesa. Lo que quieras ―dije, permitiéndome sonreír. Hasta en eso era parecida a su mamá. Llegado el momento indicado, hablaría de lo que le estaba incomodando.

.

.

.

Ahora Sophia dormía a mi lado ―después de prácticamente repetir todas las líneas de la película―, y mientras las imágenes aparecían en la pantalla, me encontré recordando la primera vez que la vi, levemente asustada al darse cuenta que su pelota me impactó, pero aun así encantadora. Bella acostumbraba a decirles a los demás que fue Sophia quien me conquistó, y en el fondo no estaba tan equivocada. Mi amor por la morena, a la que hoy llamaba esposa, fue creciendo de a poco, a medida que fuimos descubriendo afinidades y aprendiendo a convivir con el otro; pero con la pequeña niña fue amor a primera vista. Sophia me conquistó ahí, al mirarme con aquellos ojos profundos y entonces me mostró una sonrisa aún sin dientes, dejándome ver sus hoyuelos. No había cómo no enamorarme de ella. Y, como premio extra, terminé por encontrar al amor de mi vida.

Nunca me cansaría de permanecer así, babeando por ella, riendo con de cada una de sus gracias, deleitándome con su crecimiento diario. Solo podía sentir pena por el imbécil que abandonó a Bella embarazada, que se privó de todo esto. En mi corazón sabía y sentía que no había ninguna distinción entre mi amor por Pietro y por ella. Los dos eran mis hijos y nada cambiaría eso.

Debo haberme dormido mientras la admiraba dormir, porque al rato me desperté con aquella sensación de estar siendo observado y, al abrir los ojos, me encontré de frente con aquellos dos orbes chocolate, mirándome en la oscuridad. Su frente fruncida y, así como Bella hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, ella tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

―Que pasó princesa, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla? ―pregunté, abriendo mis brazos para ella, que apenas negó con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, entregándose a las caricias que le hacía en la cabeza, intentando apartar lo que sea que le haya estado incomodando.

― _Uard_ ―la escuché llamarme bajito cuando estaba casi rindiéndome al sueño nuevamente, creyendo que ya dormía en mis brazos.

―Sí, princesa ―respondí abriendo los ojos, dejando que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

―¿Aún te agrado? ―preguntó y pude ver las lágrimas inundando a sus ojitos

―Claro que me agradas, Sophia. Qué pregunta es esa, ¿hice algo para que creas que ya no me agradas?

Las lágrimas ahora bajaban y solo la apreté en mis brazos mientras sollozaba bajito. Cuando me di cuenta que las lágrimas habían cesado, decidí hacerla hablar. No quería hacerla llorar nuevamente, pero sabía que no conseguiría dormir mientras no entendiera lo que estaba causando aquel pensamiento y tanto dolor en mi princesa.

―Y entonces… ―dije sentándome, colocándola de pie entre mis piernas para que pudiese mirla a los ojos―. ¿Me vas a contar por qué crees que al _Uard_ de aquí ya no le agradas?

Su labio inferior aún temblaba, pero esta vez, al contrario de lo que esperaba, fue capaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

―Es que ahora tienes a _Pieto._

Pasé las manos rápidamente por mi cabello, intentando contener el nudo que sentía en mi pecho por verla de esa manera y pensando en cómo hacerle entender que mi amor por ella nunca cambiaría.

―Sé que tengo a Pietro. ¿Pero tu madre y yo ya no te explicamos eso? Tenemos amor suficiente para los dos. Pietro nunca va a robar el amor que sentimos por ti, princesa.

Me miró por algunos segundos, como evaluando si creer o no en mis palabras, y sabía que aún había más.

―Pero él es tu hijo con mi mamá y yo solo soy hija de mi mamá, entonces… ―comenzó a decir, en toda su lógica infantil.

―Espera, Sophia ―dije, alzando su mentón, de modo que me mirara nuevamente―. Aún eres muy joven para entender eso, mi amor, pero aquí dentro ―dije, trayendo su mano hasta mi corazón―, también eres mi hija, así como Pietro. Las personas pueden decir lo que quieran, pero si quieres, siempre voy a ser tu papá.

La sonrisa que estuvo ausente durante todo ese día finalmente apareció en su rostro, y después estaba sentada en mi regazo, con sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome con toda la fuerza que era capaz de acumular.

―Te quiero ―la oí murmurar cerca de mi oido. Y en aquel momento me sentí como si fuese el hombre más suertudo en la faz de la tierra―. _Uard_ ―llamó nuevamente, apartándose un poco, mordiendo nuevamente su labio.

―Sí.

―¿Pietro te va a llamar papá?

―Creo que sí, ¿por qué? ―pregunté, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

―Yo… ¿puedo _llamá_ papá también?

Como si fuese posible, mi corazón se saltó un latido y fui capaz de luchar con las lágrimas que se amontonaron en mis ojos instantáneamente, pero aun así una gigantesca llenó mi rostro. Sin saberlo, aquella pequeñita me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo por segunda vez en el mismo día.

―Lo adoraré, princesa ―dije, halándola nuevamente para un brazo apretado, mientras sentía a las lágrimas mojar mi rostro.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo a Sophia pesar en mi regazo, su respiración volviéndose más suave en mi cuello. Teniendo cuidado para no despertarla, la acosté al otro lado de la cama, cubriéndo su cuerpecito con el cobertor y depositando un beso cálido en su frente.

―Te amo, papá ―dijo murmurando antes de que finalmente cayera en un sueño profundo.

―También te amo, princesa. Para siempre.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? En lo personal me ha encantado descubrir esta parte de padre e hija :') no los une lazos de sangre, más sí de corazón. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Millones de gracias por sus reviws, alertas, favoritos. Son un gran pago.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo de facebook, link en mi perfil. Invitación abierta a quien desee unirse :3**

 **Nos leemos la próxima, queda un Outtake más y se termina esta histoiria :'(**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	4. Outtake 2 ― Pimpse Pietro

**Hola. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me encargo de traducir la historia.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Stay with me ― Colbie Caillat**

* * *

 **Outtake II ― Primpse** **Pietro**

Casi milagrosamente, la casa estaba ahora en silencio. Desde que Pietro llegó, hace casi dos meses, Sophia prácticamente podía oír el llanto estridente del bebé en su cabeza cuando cerraba los ojos. O sea, cuando no estaba llorando de verdad, lloraba en su mente.

Edward y Bella estaban casi desdoblándose para que la pequeña niña no percibiera tantos cambios en su rutina debido a la llegada de su hermanito. Uno de los dos estaba siempre al pendiente de ella mientras el otro se dedicaba al pequeño niño de piel clara, ojitos verdosos y piernitas regordetas que ella tenía que contenerse para no morder. Y siempre se relevaban para que no sintiese demasiada falta de su mamá, que siempre estaba ahí para ella, ni de _Uard_ , que se volvió su tan soñado padre.

A pesar de la corta edad de Sophia, no entendía por qué Maggie ―la hija de la mejor amiga de su mamá―, tenía un padre que siempre la llevaba a pasear, dos abuelas, dos abuelos, y vivía en una casa con su mamá y papá juntos; mientras ella solo tenía a su madre, al abuelo Charlie y a la abuela Renée. Pero entonces, Edward entró a la vida de ellas y se vio ganando un papá, una abuela, otro abuelo y una gran cantidad de tíos.

Y entonces, un día, Edward y Bella se sentaron frente a ella y le contaron que obtendría un hermanito. Y en un principio había adorado la idea de tener a otro niño con el que jugar, a medida que la barriga de su mamá crecía, ella veía a _Uard_ pasar horas conversando con la barriga y fue sintiendo miedo de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper ya no la querrían a ella ahora que tendrían a Pietro. Él sí era hijo de _Uard_ , no ella.

El día en que Pietro nació, Edward le garantizó una vez más que nada cambiaría, que ella era tan hija suya como el recién nacido. Sabía que él nunca le mentiría, pero aun así, dolía ver que todos llegaban a visitar al recién nacido, trayendo regalos para él y apenas mirándola o diciendo simplemente "Hola, Sophia, ¿feliz con la llegada de tu hermanito?" a lo que ella simplemente movía la cabeza positivamente, como sabía que todos esperaban que hiciera, y corría para esconderse lo más lejos posible de todos esos: "Ow, que lindo", "caramba, es el vivo retrato tuyo, Bella, pero los ojos son de Edward".

Sin poder dormir nuevamente por culpa de la claridad entrando por la fina cortina rosa de su cuarto y por aquel silencio extraño, Sophia decidió levantarse y correr al lugar donde más adoraba, a la cama de su mamá y papá. Pero al pasar por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de al lado no se contuvo, y de puntitas entró al cuarto azulado con motivos del fondo del mar. Ella misma ayudó a _Uard_ a preparar esa sorpresa para Isabella, la vez en que Alice y Rosalie se llevaron a Bella a un fin de semana de mujeres ―o algo así, algo que Sophia no podía entender muy bien―. Poco tiempo después que ellas salieron, _Uard_ fue hasta ella con esa sonrisa extraña, invitándola a un paseo.

Algunas horas más tarde, los dos estaban de regreso, llenos con tarros de pintura, adhesivos para las paredes y la promesa de que los móviles serían entregados a la mañana siguiente. Sophia no solo escogió el color y los diseños de los pececitos y otros seres del mar que adornaban las paredes, también a _yudó_ a Edward a montar la cuna blanca al día siguiente. Cuando acabaron con la tarea, papá e hija tenían exactamente la misma sonrisa en sus rostros. La misma sonrisa que Isabella no podía contener al ver la sorpresa que sus dos amores habían preparado.

Al llegar al sitio donde la cuna estaba puesta, Sophia se encontró con ese par de ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad, su primer reacción fue salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Edward y Bella, como había planeado inicialmente. ¿Y si Pietro empezaba a llorar y sus papás creían que ella había hecho algo malo? Pero entonces tuvo la impresión de que el pequeño niño le sonrió, y Sophia se vio paralizada ahí. Era como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella. Si alguien le preguntara, no sabría explicar en palabras, pero era como si, a partir de ese momento, supiera que siempre protegería al pequeño ser a su lado, que siempre estaría cerca cuando la necesitara.

―Hey, cosita pequeña ―dijo, acercándose aún más a la cuna―. ¿No deberías estar _mumiendo_?

Como si estuviese feliz de que alguien estaba prestándole atención, Pietro balanceó las piernitas regordetas, haciendo a Sophia reír y querer apretar más a su hermano.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo, cosita pequeña? ―preguntó Sophia, empujando un banquito que quedaba cerca a la cuna.

Pero cuando estaba por subirse a la cuna, tuvo una idea y rápidamente bajó del banco, girándose en el proceso. El ruido del banco golpeó e suelo de madera e hizo eco en el cuarto, haciendo que Pietro se sobresaltara, amenazando con comenzar a llorar.

―No llores, pequeño, ya regreso ―dijo ya en la puerta del cuarto, corriendo en dirección a su cuarto lila.

Como prometió, Sophia no tardó en estar de regreso al lado de la cuna, con los ojos de Pietro fijos en el objeto que ella tenía en las manos.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Edward se despertó sobresaltado con el ruido extraño venido del radio. Al mirar hacia un lado, la primera cosa que notó es que Bella continuaba dormida, su bello cuerpo colado con el suyo, sus piernas enroscadas con las de ella. Y eso le hizo darse cuenta que extrañamente Sophia no había ido a la cama de ellos como hacía prácticamente todas las mañanas. Esa constatación lo hizo pensar nuevamente en el ruido venido hace poco del cuarto de Pietro.

Cuando estaba listo para levantarse para ver qué estaba pasando, la voz de su niña sonando por el aparato al lado de su cama le hizo parar.

― _Este es Bear. El abuelo Charlie me lo dio cuando era pequeña. Me dijo que Bear es mágico y que siempre me va a cuidar. Entonces, si quieres, lo comparto contigo._

Sin darse cuenta, Edward se vio sonriendo y, teniendo cuidado para no despertar a la morena a su lado, se levantó, cogiendo el radio y dejando el cuarto, lo más silenciosamente posible, sabía que Bella estaba cansada y que cuanto más podía dormir, mejor.

Estaba listo para entrar en el cuarto de Pietro, creyendo que Sophia se había dormido, cuando la voz de su princesa se hizo eco nuevamente por el aparato.

― _Mi amiga Maggie dijo que ahora ya no soy más la princesa porque ninguna princesa tiene hermano. Ya no me deja ser Bella cuando jugamos a las princesas. Pero ella es una tonta. Voy a ser la primera princesa con un hermano. Y a partir de ahora, vas a ser el príncipe Pietro._

Desde su lugar en el corredor, Edward tuvo que luchar para contener la emoción que sentía. Desde su comportamiento inocente, Sophia acababa de aceptar a su hermano y hacerlo parte de su vida. Y solo podía participar para que los dos crecieran tan amigos como él, Emmett y Alice. Las peleas de siempre iban a existir, pero eso también hacia parte de las alegrías de tener un hermano. Solo él sabía cuánta falta le hacía el juguetón de Emmett y la enérgica Alice mientras estuvo apartado de su familia.

Al entrar al cuarto que él y su pequeña habían decorado, Edward fue nuevamente invadido por la emoción al darse cuenta de la imagen de Sophia dormida junto a Pietro, dentro de la cuna, la niña sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su hermano y Bear entre ellos.

―¿Qué expresión es esa? ―la voz de Bella lo hizo apartar los ojos momentáneamente de la imagen que estaría para siempre en su memoria, y con un gesto de silencio llamó a Bella para que se acercara a su lado, colocándola frente a él, con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de la morena, sus brazos abrazándola por detrás, mientras los dos enfrentaban a la linda escena frente a ellos.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella, mirando a su marido con una sonrisa enorme.

―¿Por qué?

―Por la linda familia que me diste, por haberme dado la oportunidad de darle una familia completa a Sophia, por haberme invitado a un café la mañana en que nos conocimos… ―dijo, apuntando cada palabra con un beso por el rostro del hombre que transformó su vida.

―No tienes que agradecerme, Bella, el placer fue todo mío.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego con esta traducción. ¿No fue un final hermoso? :') hubiese querido más, pero como digo, como los perfumes exquisitos vienen en embace pequeño, las historias lindas también son cortas, con un final eterno *.***

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por sus alertas, favoritos, gracias por la acogida a esta historia, me alegra enormemente que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad… en mis fics en proceso ;) EN EL RUEDO POR TU AMOR, y EN MI CORAZÓN VIVIRÁS. Allá las espero, y pronto tendrán otra traducción, gracias a las chicas del grupo de Facebook (al que invito cordialmente a quien quiera unirse, link en mi perfil) que me ayudaron a elegir el orden de traducción ;)**

 **Summary próxima traducción:**

 **Italiano**

" **Amate, amate, tutto il resto é nulla ― Jean de La Fontaine**

 **(Ama, ama, el resto no importa)**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


End file.
